The Fandom Challenge: Triage
__FORCETOC__ Triage filming started on August 19, 2019, and wrapped on September 15, 2019 crowning Aidan R, Joey Reyes, and Luis LaBeau as the winners. Season Inspiration: N/A Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/aQqMzVv Description We are bring back 16 of the unluckiest players known to the series who are determined to do whatever it takes to end their string of bad luck. Joining them are eight of the most promising rookies who had what it takes to make it through our newest application process. This season Challengers will be testing on many skill sets all while navigating through a never before seen format that will more than likely force strong players into elimination. Will players form new friendships and dominate their way thought this game or will the dynamics of the game forge new rivalries and cause many players string of bad luck to continue? Let’s find out this season on The Fandom Challenge: Triage! Format At the beginning of the game the 16 alumni players will participate in an opening challenge to determine two-thirds of their team. Once the alumni are paired up they will participating in a draw pick to determine what rookie player will complete their team. At the end of the opening challenge there will be eight teams of three players each. Once teams are formed they must participate and work together in multiple daily challenges. During the daily challenges the winning team will earn their safety and nominate one team to go into elimination. The last place team during the Daily Challenges will also be sent into elimination. During eliminations each nominated team must choose ONE player from their team to represent them in elimination. The TWO players chosen as the representatives will then compete in a 1v1 battle to determine their whole teams fate in the game. The elimination winner and their team will remain in the game. The elimination loser and their team will all be eliminated from the game. This season if a player received 2 DNF's before episode 4 we are allowing their two teammates to choose if they want to remove them from their team and swap them with a replacement player. If a player receives 3 DNF's after episode 4 until the end of the season they will be removed from the game and we will evaluate what will happen with the rest of the team. Prize money is split as follows: First Place: 270,000 kps (90,000 kps each) Second Place: 75,000 kps (25,000 kps each) Third Place 30,000 kps (10,000 kps each). Features and Twists *'Purge Challenge': Due to inactivity during the first challenge, the last two alumni to finish were purged. *'Purge Vote': Due to there only being 7 teams with a total of 8 rookies, one rookie would not be picked for a team and would be eliminated. *'Mercenaries': During eliminations, two teams of Mercenaries, Durty, Jaysn & Marcus and Adryan, Carina & Luke, will be brought in to compete for a chance to take another team's spot in the game. Cast Note: Cast revealed prior to the start of the season is subject to change at any time. |} |} Note: *Jake was originally part of the Blue Team but was voted out due to inactivity and was replaced by Chris B. *Durty was originally purged from the game in Episode 1 but returned in Episode 3 as part of a twist. *Aidan was originally part of the Red Team who was eliminated but returned in Episode 7 as part of the Yellow Team as Adam's replacement. *Martha was brought in as Marcus' replacement. Game Summary Elimination Chart Elimination Progress |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the daily challenge and was safe from elimination. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated but did not compete in the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination and won. : The contestant participated in the elimination and lost. : The contestant was eliminated as a result of their Team Rep losing the elimination round. : The mercenary won the elimination and entered the game. : The contestant went into elimination and lost to a mercenary. : The contestant participated in the elimination against a mercenary and won. : The mercenary lost the elimination and did not enter the game. : The contestant was removed from the competition as a result of a DQ or inactivity vote out. : The contestant was eliminated during a Purge. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Limbo Progress |} Episode Guide |} Extra Category:Seasons Category:Main Seasons